3 Wishes
by Ranchdressing
Summary: I wasn't thinking when i took the lamp from Aladdin. All I thikning was I had to get home soon. Now I have my very on sexy genie! SoraRiku switches from sora's pov to normal pov... chappy 2 updated! plot twist!
1. Chapter 1

3 Wishes by Ranchdressing

auther's note: hey peoples! this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic ever! i'm writing this is show that i'm not dead, that i play kingdom hearts, and to get it outta my head! i had started thinking about it when i was in Vegas one day after trying to write Crimson. but my heart just wasn't in Crimson becasue i haven't been playing it lately... anyway, i hope to get SOME type of review-be it flame or compliment. i don't really care...

summary:I wasn't really thinking when i accepted the lamp from Aladdin. I just wanted to get outta there... now i'm stuck with my very own sexy genie!

couples: Sora/Kairi(in the beginning)

Riku/Sora

there may be more to cme but it's unclear to me right now...

disclaimer: i own nothing except a copy of both games(KH & KH2). i'm so cleap i sold my soul to Rei! (an inside joke that only SlippingSanity would understand.)

"blah blah blah!"-talking

'blah blah blah...'-thinking

_3 Wishes Chapter One: Getting the Lamp_

Sora's PoV:

Donald, Goofy and I had just gotten done with fighting that son-of-a-bitch Jafar when Aladdin was running after Abu again. _Geez can't he ever keep that greedy monkey in check?_ I looked at Abu and sighed. "I guess we'd better help Aladdin catch Abu, huh guys?" I ask them. I already know what they're gonna say.

"Yep!"

So we go around trying to catch that silly monkey when all of sudden he stops! It was like a domino effect. When he stopped, I stopped. And when I stopped, Donald stopped. And when Donald stopped, Goofy stopped. And when Goofy stopped, Aladdin stoped. And when they stopped, they bumped into each other... making us all fall. But me, being who I am, was on the bottom of it all. So when they fell, I got dog-piled. It was not fun. Not at all. "Oww..." I looked up and saw that the stupid monkey was nowhere to be found! "Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked up and saw that,sure enough, Abu was gone.

"I'm really sorry Sora. I'd like to see you off but..."Aladdin started, but I cut him off.

"It's okay. Just go find your crazy monkey, all right? I gotta get home anyways."I told him with a smile. But to tell the truth, I wanted to kill the little thing and serve it's head on a patter.

"Well I'll be seeing you! Oh yeah! I got a gift for you from Genie. He says sorry he can't be here and all but... Anyway, here!"he said, handing me a lamp. "Gotta run!" And with that, he was gone.

"Hey wait! Isn't this a Genie Lamp?... What an I supposed to do with it!"I asked, but he was long gone. I just sighed... Then remebered that I had to meet Kairi and Riku on Destiny Islands. "Holy crap! I need to get outta here! I'm gonna be late!"

Donald and Goofy looked at me strangely. "Uh... Sora? What about the lamp? Aren't you gonna set your new Genie free?"Goofy asked.

"Yeah! We wanna see your new Genie!"Donald said.

"Look you guys. I'll rub the lamp later, okay? But right now I really gotta leave. So c'mon! Or you're gonna be left behind!"I say, running out towards the city's exit.

A couple of hours later, I'm at home... but Riku and Kairi are nowhere to be found. _I know I was a little late but geez! They didn't have leave me here! And you'd think that Kairi would wait on her boyfriend!_ "Oh well. I guess I'd better take a better look at this lamp of mine..."

It was really strange. It was black with a single red rose on it. The handle was also a rose, but it looked new. I mean, the lamp looked really, really old. I mean, not dust-old, but that been in the attic too long old. I blew it off and started hacking and coughing. _Man. Note to self, never blow dust again... _"Okay... now to set this genie free... I guess. I just hope it's not another Jafar- wanting world domination or something stupid like that."

I wiped it off three times and was suddenly blown back by some unknown force. My whole world went black.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Wake up! I know you're not dead! Get up!"

"Uhh?" I groaned as I slightly opened my eyes. And standing before me was Riku... at least that's what I thought before I saw that he was floating and had golden earrings that looked like genie power reducers. "Huh?"

"Uh yeah. Hi there. I'm your personal genie. The name's Rikku-that's with 2 K's-and like I said, I'm your personal genie."

I blinked twice and felt my world go dark again as I slipped unconicous yet again.

r.d.-so what do you think? i think it needs some improvements. i know the name rikku is from FFX/X-2, so i totally disown that name...


	2. Chapter 2

**3** **Wishes** by Ranchdressing

A/N: i'm so happy because i can try and update this more often: school's out and that means more computer time! (hopefully.)

oh and i finally beat KH2-although i didn't stand a chance against that bastard Sephiroth... anyway i'm sure you didn't come here to hear me babble so on with the fic!

Disclaimer:i don't own anything-not even my own soul... but i do own the reviews that i got for just chapter one!

"blah blah blah!"-talking

_"blah blah blah"-thinking_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh boy. My new master is a light hearted type. I'm gonna have so much fun-not. Now wake up already you bakabakashii!"

"Huh? What?"

Sora sat up and shook his head. _Man what a dream! A genie Riku...? No way that'll happen!_

"About time you got up! You know I had to stand out there and listen to Kairi go on and on about how you're always late Sora? I got nothing against her but it can get to be pretty damn annoying. Now move it or lose it, ass-face. Or do I have to move you myself?" Riku said, looking down at the lazy boy.

"Hey! Riku did you see a genie that looks and sounds like you? Or a lamp with a rose on it? Or anything that looks like it belongs with Aladdin?" Sora asked, jumping up and looking around the room-only to find that it was just him and Riku in it. "No way... He was just here..."

Riku looked at the teen and sighed. _I know he had a hard fall-Kairi and I heard all the way on the beach-but this is just too weird. A genie me? What the hell is he talking about?_ "Hey Sora. I didn't see anyone that looked like me-but if I do, I'll give ya a holla okay? Now before you continue to more damage to this room, are you okay? You had a pretty bad fall and it looks like one of your spikes is tryin' to kill you."

"Huh?"

"There you are Sora! We've been looking for you! What happened to you? You look like a dust storm came and ran you over!" Kairi asked, appearing in the door way and shaking her head.

"What?"

"Are you capable of only speaking one word at a time or what?" Riku asked, shaking his head.

"No... I just have too much on my brain right now." Sora answered, pouting.

"Oh you mean that genie that looks like-" Riku started but Sora covered his mouth with a kiss-because he fell over the said lamp he looking for.

Kairi blinked and bust out laughing. Riku and Sora fell over and Sora somehow managed to bring Kairi into it. And so Riku and Kairi fell on thier asses and Sora landed on top of Riku-all the while still kissing him.

"Well, well, well. Look at the happy couple, Tidus."

"Yeah Wakka. And yet once again, Kairi is left out of the love. Can not feel anything but pity for her?"

"Yep. But let's leave these two alone."

Wakka and Tidus grabbed a confused Kairi and walked out the secret place. All that could be heard was Kairi yelling out "Let me go you smug bastards!"

When Sora finally get off of Riku, his face was beet red. "I'm so sorry! Really I didn't mean to kiss you Riku! But I fell and..." he started but couldn't finish because of how nervous he was. _Oh man, here it comes! I finally get to feel his fist in my face...!_

Riku just stood up and smiled. "Huh. So it looks like you found your lamp, huh?" He bent over and picked it up. "Hello, Earth to Sora! Your magic lamp! Or do you not want to it?" He walked over to Sora and placed it in his hands. Then he walked passed him.

"That's it? You're just gonna hand it to me and walk away? You're not gonna call me a goofball or talk about the kiss?" Sora asked, getting pissed. The bastard not only took his first kiss, but just walked away like it didn't even bug him!

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Sorry I took your first kiss when it should've been Kairi?' Uh no. Well if you really want me to say something, then here it is: Your kiss was sloppy-even if we did fall down. There are these things?... They're called Tic-Tacs. Yeah you might wanna pop a few in your mouth. Oh and the most important thing: Nice kiss-just change these things. When that happens, then you can kiss me for as long as you want." Riku said and walked out, leaving Sora stupfied and pissed.

_That smug bastard! I swear I want to kill him! _

"Unforgivable..."

"Hey now. I'm sorry about that. But if you hadn't have left my lamp right there your feelings wouldn't be hurt." Rikku said, appearing beside Sora. He looked over to see tears pouring down Sora's face. "Hey now. Don't cry okay. It's not like he rejected you or anything. If it makes you feel any better, I can help you make his life a living hell." He put his arm around Sora's shoulders.

"...Thanks..."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

r.d.-so what do you think? i'm sorry if Riku's a bit...OOC near the end. it's mean but i can't have Sora's life being perfect, now can we? oh yeah, i won't be able to update for a wwhile because i'm going to vegas with my grandma. okay?


End file.
